Light emitting diodes (LEDs), LED strips or tapes, (when a plurality of strips or tapes are assembled into an array, they typically are referred to as an LED strip array or as LED strip arrays) and LED strip busses for use in the motion picture and television fields are well known. However, conventional LED s trips, LED strip arrays and LED strip busses are typically constructed as shown in FIGS. 1, 2, 2A and 3, and suffer from several drawbacks or problems. Those problems include a relatively long period of time required to fabricate such conventional, bussed LED strips, personnel who fabricate such conventional must have significant experience, and significant cost of materials for fabrication of such conventional, bussed LED strips.